The present invention relates generally to computer systems and methods, and more particularly, to methods that provide protection from software viruses on computer systems that use an Extensible Firmware Interface.
Viruses are code that is hidden or contained in a file or software application that, when processed on a receiving computer, causes problematic activity on the receiving computer. The virus may take many forms, such as one that is part of a file attached to an E-mail message, which when opened, activates embedded code that creates havoc on the receiving computer or causes the receiving computer to initiate unwanted activities.
Virus protection is a large business and there are a number or organizations whose primary goal is to detect and produce anti-virus software that thwarts existing and new viruses. These organizations include Symantec Corporation and McAfee, for example. These organizations are dedicated to virus protection and remediation, and market various programs that provide for virus protection on various computer platforms.
The programs developed by these organizations operate to scan hard disk drives and scan incoming E-mail files and files input via floppy disks or other media to detect and eradicate the virus from the computer. The programs developed by these organizations work with PCs on DOS, Windows and Unix Operating systems, and other platforms and operating systems as well.
A new Industry standard ROM based operating system has been developed which is known as EFI, or the Extensible Firmware Interface, that operates to replace DOS (Disk Operating System) functionality. As such, the EFI is controlled by the basic input and output system (BIOS) of the computer. The EFI is part of the BIOS within a flash nonvolatile RAM, and it is guaranteed to execute before any other operating systems are loaded or disk access is allowed. Virus protection is not generally available for this ROM based operating system. The present invention addresses this need.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for a virus protection method (software or firmware) for use with computer systems employing the Extensible Firmware Interface.